National Monument to the Forefathers
National Monument to the Forefathers, formerly known as the Pilgrim Monument, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it honors their ideals as later generally embraced by the United States. It is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts, this impressive 81-foot-tall granite statue stands to honor those who arrived here nearly 400 years ago in 1620. Monument Design The plan of the principal pedestal is octagonal, with four small, and four large faces; from the small faces project four buttresses. On the main pedestal stands the heroic figure of "Faith" with her right hand pointing toward heaven and her left hand clutching the Bible. Upon the four buttresses also are seated figures emblematical of the principles upon which the Pilgrims founded their Commonwealth; counter-clockwise from the east are Morality, Law, Education, and Liberty. Each was carved from a solid block of granite, posed in the sitting position upon chairs with a high relief on either side of minor characteristics. Under "Morality" stand "Prophet" and "Evangelist"; under "Law" stand "Justice" and "Mercy"; under "Education" are "Youth" and "Wisdom"; and under "Liberty" stand "Tyranny Overthrown" and "Peace". On the face of the buttresses, beneath these figures are high reliefs in marble, representing scenes from Pilgrim history. Under "Morality" is "Embarcation"; under "Law" is "Treaty"; under "Education" is "Compact"; and under "Freedom" is "Landing". Upon the four faces of the main pedestal are large panels for records. Front Panel The front panel is inscribed as follows: "National Monument to the Forefathers. Erected by a grateful people in remembrance of their labors, sacrifices and sufferings for the cause of civil and religious liberty." Rear Panel The rear panel, which was not engraved until recently, contains a quote from Governor William Bradford's famous history, Of Plymouth Plantation: "Thus out of small beginnings greater things have been produced by His hand that made all things of nothing and gives being to all things that are; and as one small candle may light a thousand, so the light here kindled hath shone unto many, yea in some sort to our whole nation; let the glorious name of Jehovah have all praise." Right Side Panels The right and left panels contain the names of those who came over in the Mayflower. PASSENGERS OF THE MAY FLOWER # JOHN CARVER WIFE and Servants??? # WILLIAM BRADFORD and WIFE # EDWARD WINSLOW and WIFE # GILBERT WINSLOW # WILLIAM BREWSTER WIFE AND SONS # LOVE AND WRESTLING # MYLES STANDISH AND WIFE # JOHN ALDEN # SAMUEL FULLER # CHRISTOPHER # RICHARD WARREN # JOHN HOWLAND # JOHN ALLERTON # THOMAS ENGLISH # EDWARD DOTEY / COTEN # EDWARD LEISTER # STEPHEN HOPKINS WIFE AND CHILDREN: GILES, CONSTANCE, DAMARIS, AND OCEANUS # HUMILITY COOPER # WILLIAM BUTTEN # ROBERT CARTER # HENRY SAMPSON # JOHN BILLINGTON AND WIFE AND CHILDREN: JOHN AND FRANCIS # THOMAS ROGERS AND SON JOSEPH # WILLIAM HOLBECK # JOHN LANGMORE # JOHN HOOKE # WILLIAM LATHAM # ISAAC ALLERTON WIFE AND CHILDREN BARTHOLOMEW REMEMBER AND MARY # RICHARD BRITTERICE # GEORGE SOULE # RICHARD CLARKE # RICHARD GARDINER Left Side Panel PASSENGERS OF THE MAY FLOWER # JOHN TURNER AND TWO SONS # JOHN CRACKSTON AND SON JOHN # MOSES FLETCHER # JOHN GOODMAN # FRANCIS EATON WIFE AND SON SAMUEL # JAMES CHILTON WIFE AND DAUGHTER MARY # DEGORY PRIEST # THOMAS WILLIAMS # EDWARD MARGESSON # PETER BROWNE # EDWARD FULLER WIFE AND SON SAMUEL # WILLIAM MULLINS WIFE AND CHILDREN PRISCILLA AND JOSEPH # EDWARD TILLEY AND WIFE # FRANCIS COOKE AND SON JOHN # THOMAS TINKER WIFE AND SON # JOHN RIGDALE AND WIFE # JOHN TILLEY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ELIZABETH # ELLEN MOORE # JASPER MOORE # RICHARD MOORE AND BROTHER # DESIRE MINTER # WILLIAM WHITE WIFE AND SONS RESOLVED AND PEREGRINE # SOLOMON PROWER # ELIAS STORY # EDWARD THOMPSON # ROGER WILDER ROBERT CUSHMAN WHO CHARTERED THE MAY FLOWER AND WAS ACTIVE AND PROMINENT IN SECURING THE SUCCESS OF THE PILGRIM ENTERPRISE CAME IN THE FORTUNE 1621. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1599263998/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower and Her Passengers] by Caleb Johnson - Genealogical research on all Mayflower pilgrims. 292 pages (Pulb 2006). * Wikipedia:National Monument to the Forefathers * MainTour Plymouth Village * SeeplyMouth.com - Local Attractions * Mayflower Compact - Mayflower Historical Society * Society of Mayflower Descendants * Familypedia:Plymouth Colony Category: Plymouth Colony Category: History of Massachusetts category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Massachusetts cenotaphs Category: granite monuments Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Winslow in Massachusetts Category: Bradford in Massachusetts Category:National Historic Landmarks in Massachusetts Category:Buildings and structures in Plymouth, Massachusetts